Make the pain go away
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: CHANNY oneshots


Sonny Moroe was watching TV in the prop room when Tawni Hart ran in.

"Sonny put on the news! now! apparently something dramatic happened!" she yelled

Sonny immediately put on the news and the man said

"In other news, Macenzie Falls star, Chad Dylan Cooper was shot earlier today when a bank robbery took place while he was getting some money out. He was shot in the chest and was immediately rushed to the hospital. Officials say they arent sure if he will make it"

"CHAD!" Sonny shrieked and ran out the door and to her car.

She drove as fast as the could to the hospital and ran inside and to the front desk.

"hi how may I help you?" the lady asked

"what room is Chad Dylan Cooper in?" she demanded

"206. but only family are allowed in" she replied

"I dont care" Sonny replied and turned on her heel and dashed away

She raced through the halls, desperately searching for Chad's room. She finally found it and ran in, gently closing the door behind her, and pulled up a chair beside the teen heart throbs bed.

"Chad?" she murmured, and grabbed his hand

Chad turned restlessly in his sleep and his blanket fell off the bed, and Sonny saw the blood soaked robe.

"It hurts" he wimpered in his sleep

"Chad! you shouldnt still be bleeding!" Sonny gasped and gently rolled him onto his back and peeled of the bandages, throwing them in a nearby garbage can.

She quickly dripped some water on it and wiped the blood away, and re-wrapped it.

Chad wimpered in his sleep and tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Within seconds the bandages were blood soaked.

Her heart started racing and she buzzed the nurse using the button beside his bed.

"yes?" a nasaly voice answered

"Im Sonny Monroe, Chad Dylan Cooper is bleeding from his earlier wound, he is soaked in blood, please hurry" she replied and released the button. A few seconds later a doctor burst in the room.

He went to a sink to wash his hands and put on gloves, when Chad shrieked in pain and lurched out of sleep.

"It hurts" he yelled, clutching at his heart

"Chad, Cahd listen to me" Sonny said, and grabbed Chads head in her hands, looking into his unfocused eyes "Chad everything is going to be fine"

His eyes focused on her and he said

"you promise?"

"I promise I will do everything in my power to save you" she promised

"thanks So-" he stopped and fell back onto the bed cluctching his heart.

"Cant... breathe" he rasped

"Chad hold o-" she stopped and screamed "NO!" as his heart line went flat

"WE NEED AN EMERGENCY CRASH CART IN HERE NOW!" the doctor yelled out the door

he came and stood beside Chad, pressing his hands in a slow rhythm on Chads chest to pump air into him

"this was a bad day to give everyone a christmas holiday" he sighed and looked at Sonny "you, miss, whats your name"

"Sonny Monroe" she replied

"well Sonny, all of our other doctors and nurses are on vacation with their family, you are going to have to help me save this boy. do what I tell you and you will do just fine" he said

Sonny hesitated and looked at Chads pained, dead face.

"I'll do whatever I can" she replied forcefully

"good. go get on a robe and gloves" he said

She ran ovwer, slipped on surgical gloves and a green surgical gown and ran back.

"I need you to continue doing this while I go find a crash cart, since nobody is bringing one apparently" he sighed and ran out the door, leaving Sonny to take his place

She began pumping in a slow rhythm, and heard a dry whisping sound as the air was sucked into his dead lungs.

"Chad you have to be okay... please" she pleaded, and leaned down and blew a huge gulp of air into his lungs.

she pulled away and he took a huge gasping breath, and sat up, choughing up blood. She ran to the door and yelled

"hes back! HELP!"

she saw the doctor run out of a nearby room and come racing towards her. She ran back in and caught him as he tipped sideways and sat on the bed behind him, holding him gently up while he couched so he wouldnt choke.

"he needs surgery. theres internal bleeding" the doctor said "grab the end of this bed and help me wheel him to the operating room"

"shouldnt we move him to a different bed?" she asked

"there isnt time!" the doctor replied hurriedly

"well I cant get off, he will choke" she said

"fine, stay there and make sure we dont hit anything" he said, grabbed the bed, turned around, and raced down the halls.

Chad kept coughing and Sonny leaned down and whispered

"Chaddy please stop coughing"

She could see that he tried and for a moment she thought it was going to work, until he leaned to the oppiosite side of the bed her legs were on and vomited a bunch of blood.

"never mind" she muttered "coughing if definately better than that"

They finally reached the operating room and they gave Chad an antisthetic and sliced down his chest.

The doctor took one look and passed out, leaving poor Sonny to do it herself.

"what do I do?" she murmured

Chad grabbed her wrist and rasped

"Sonny, make it stop hurting! just kill me, please"

"Chad im not going to let you die. I love you" she replied

"If you loved me you would let me die" he rasped

"its because I lover you that im not. I will make you feel better, I promise" she promised

"Sonny, if I dont make it, I want you to know, I love you, and im sorry I was too proud to admit it earlier" he rasped

"you are going to be fine, I love you to, now relax, im going to fix you up"

She grabbed a scalpel and tweezers off a cart beside her and looked inside, resisting the urge to vomit.

She immediately saw the problem, there was a bullet stuck in his lung tissue.

She carefuly pulled it out, and stitched up the hole, and use the tweezers and scalpel to cut the remaining chunks of bullet or dirt, stuck in his muscles. When she finished she carefully stitched him up and wheeled him back to his room.

"I will be right back" she promised

She ran down the hall and grabbed a clean bed and wheeled it back to where he was waiting, and changed him into a clean nightgown, blushing when she had to change his boxers too, and carefully pushed him into the clean bed, and wheeled the dirty one out.

"Sonny?" he asked as she walked back in

She pulled off her gloves, covered in dried up blood, and her robe, and went beside him.

"yes?" she asked

"the pain went away. thank you" he murmured

"Chad! are you dying!" she gasped

"no" he replied with a weak laugh "just tired"

"good" she replied with a sigh of relief

"oh, and Sonny?" he added

"yea?" she asked

"you are my biggest hero" he smiled at her "and I love you so much"

"I love you to" she smiled and took his hand gently in hers

"merry christmas Chaddy" she smiled

"merry christmas Sonshine" he smiled

She leaned forward and kissed him, then pulled away and watched him slowly drift to sleep before following him into the peaceful world of slumber.

**_this is going to be a huge story on one shots. I will update every holiday, and write a oneshot for CHANNY about that holiday. Like, today is the 25 of december and I wrote a christmas one. on new years I will write a new years one. thanks :) Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope your holiday was as good as mine! I love you all _**


End file.
